


give love

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun crushing on jongin is no secret, except for the boy he is crushing on. </p><p><b>pairings:</b> kai/sehun, mention of luhan/xiumin, past!kai/krystal<br/><b>word count:</b> 5.9k+ words<br/><b>warnings:</b> very clichéd high school!au<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	give love

**Author's Note:**

> ~~loosely (very loosely) based on akmu's give love & 200%~~. written for [exo academy](http://exo-academy.tumblr.com)'s second contest. it's a partner contest, so the second part of the entry is a graphic made by the lovely monica.

"Wow, can you be any more obvious?" Baekhyun says. Sehun has to kick him because he's been talking too loud. Chanyeol snickers at both Sehun and Baekhyun's misery. Baekhyun's that is the pain in his shin and Sehun's that is his unrequited love.  
  
"More like wow, can Jongin be any more dense?" Chanyeol laughs and Sehun looks mortified because Chanyeol is even louder than Baekhyun. Loud enough for Jongin, who sits a table away, to hear.  
  
"What about me?" He asks and blinks, and if Sehun was a girl in one of those shoujo manga he would be squealing at the sight. But no, he is not one of those shoujo manga protagonists though he could very well be. He is the poor, new transfer student who falls in love at first sight with the school's heart throb and if that is not very much shoujo manga material then he doesn't know either. Okay, he does know that it is not appropriate for shoujo since he is male, but he doesn't want to be put into the yaoi section because it's rather pervy he thinks. After all, he is just searching for some romance, out for the fluff and the cheese and the sappiness of a young love.  
  
"Nothing," Sehun is quick to say. "Chanyeol's just being rude. Ignore him."  
  
Both his friends snicker at his reply, but they have mercy with poor Sehun and simply wave at Jongin who loses interest quickly and turns towards his own group of friends. Zitao is telling a story with animated hand gestures while Yixing and Kyungsoo sit next to him with furrowed brows, not quite understanding it seems.  
  
Sehun sighs and flops down on the table, face narrowly missing his plate of food. He is all mopey.  
  
"I wonder why he doesn't notice," he mumbles. His two friends who are flanked at either side of him both pat his back, and although it should be a comforting gesture, he doesn't feel any better. If anything, he only feels worse because pity is the last thing he needs.  
  
"Like I said," Chanyeol repeats his words, this time his voice is thankfully quiet. "He is dense. You have to tell him. Confess to him. And not silently stare at him and leave him small presents on his desk, especially not anonymously."  
  
"But I don't even know if he is gay," Sehun mumbles, unhappy because his friends are right. He should be more active in courting Jongin, but he is so shy. He feels embarrassed, his cheeks always reddening when he has to talk to Jongin, for group projects, for example, and then he starts to stutter and he will look away and feel dumb because Jongin must think he's a freak. Which is why he doesn't talk to Jongin. Not anymore. Not after that one time he has embarrassed the hell out of himself.  
  
"Well, kiddo, chances are you're not lucky. Jongin's only dated girls so far. That doesn't mean all hope is lost though. You could ask Soojung? She was his last girlfriend. Maybe he's dumped her for being too girlish and female, who knows. He might prefer guys now. Pretty guys like you. You could almost be a female, Jongin's new girlfriend so to say," Chanyeol says and winks.  
  
Sehun would be offended if he paid attention to the latter part of his friend's speech - that is calling him girlish, but he has only processed the first few sentences.  
  
"I will not ask Jung Soojung," Sehun says, horrified. If there is anyone Sehun avoids at all cost, that is Soojung. She is the most popular female in their year, and whenever she passes by, her stare is cold. She hates him, he knows it. The only thing she would do if he ever gathered the courage to ask her is to humiliate him further by telling everyone that he has a crush on Jongin.  
  
"It's not like it's a big secret," Baekhyun shrugs. "I mean, I'm pretty sure everyone except for Jongin knows about your puppy love."  
  
"It's not a puppy love!" Sehun protests, a bit too loudly. There are people staring at him now, Jongin included. He can feel his cheeks heating up. Sehun shrinks more into his seat and wails inwardly. He has never imagined his last year at high school to turn out like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Sehun, it has always been clear that he likes boys. His parents aren't opposed to that, rather supportive with the private talks and the pieces of advice that are utterly embarrassing, but hey, at least he knows his parents still love him no matter what. Even if he can never compare to his older brother who is the most perfect son - good grades, good looks, good manners, nice and pretty girlfriend, you get the drill. Every family ought to have one that falls out of the norm though, and Sehun just happens to be the exception in his.  
  
They have lived in a smaller city before moving to Seoul because Sehun's father was promoted after almost two decades of diligence and devotion to his company. It's a good thing, his parents have ensured. He wouldn't have to live in the dormitories when he enters university next year, and his brother is living with them again now, too. It means shared chores because there are more people to share housework with, and knowing Seyong, the younger brother will be spoiled by the older doing some of Sehun's chores, too.  
  
Everything should be fine, more so when Seoul is said to be less conservative than the rural areas, though of course there are still prejudices against homosexuals. It is nothing grave though, Sehun has soon realized, because his school's hottest and most admired couple is in fact a couple of two boys, one prettier than the other. Luhan and Minseok are both equally popular as Soojung and Jongin, and now that the school's dream couple has broken up within the first week of the new school year, the new dream couple are Minlu as people call them. Sehun wonders briefly if people would be supportive of Jongin and him, too, if they ever dated, but he quickly shakes off that thought. After all, he doesn't know if Jongin is okay with boys, and as of now, he thinks Jongin is still straight. Totally straight. Jongin just checked out a girl, his gaze clearly hanging at her cleavage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's not easy to crush on a person as perfect as Jongin is. Jongin is doing okay at school (though not better than Sehun, but decent enough), Jongin is good at sports (he's a lot fitter than Sehun with his gangly limbs), and he looks handsome (too handsome for his own good, but also too handsome for Sehun's sanity to handle). And his imperfections, such as those stupid habits of slapping other people when he's laughing this loud, obnoxious laugh of his or yawning without a hand hiding his wide open mouth only make him look cute and even more perfect.  
  
Sehun sighs dreamily as he stares at Jongin's back. He still can't believe his luck because he is seated right behind Jongin where Jongin can never catch him staring. Except for the times Jongin turns around to borrow a pen or an eraser, but even then Jongin doesn't catch on. Sehun doubts Jongin will ever realize that Sehun likes him a lot actually, and maybe it is better like that.  
  
Admittedly, having your feelings returned is still the best, but if he can choose between uncertainty and a straight out rejection, then he will definitely go for uncertainty. That at least leaves space to dream and hope that maybe not here, but in another universe Jongin is bisexual and feels attracted to Sehun, too.  
  
"Sehun, could you please answer the next question?"  
  
Oh shit. He didn't listen, too occupied with thoughts of a nicer parallel universe where his love story has a happy ending, and now he doesn't even know what page they are on. He can feel his face heating up in embarrassment and wishes nothing more than to fall unconscious at exactly this moment. Never has he been anything but attentive in class. What is Jongin doing to him? Did he want to prove that Sehun is terribly in love with his classmate?  
  
"143," Jongin whispers at him and Sehun repeats it, a bit dumbfounded. He doesn't think that could be the right answer because it's an odd number and a code for _I love you_ and maybe it is just Jongin confessing to him in secret and not-  
  
"Correct," the teacher says and Sehun flops down on his table. Okay, so that was just the answer to the question. Jongin has only wanted to help. Sehun's confidence has taken a blow and it hurts enough for him to forget thanking Jongin for saving his ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lanky as Sehun is, he doesn't have much advantages in sports. He is rather clumsy with his limbs and is thus not the most wanted team mate for ball sports, but if there is anything he can pride himself with, then it is his reflexes and his speed. He is rather fast on his feet, thanks to his long legs, and with his quick reactions he does very well in this let's hide from Jongin game that he has been playing for a few weeks now.  
  
After the incident in Maths Sehun has done his best to avoid his crush. Granted, it is only Sehun feeling embarrassed because surely Jongin cannot read minds, but he still feels that if he ever had to face Jongin, the other would miraculously realize how stupidly in love Sehun is because Sehun's face and ears will be redder than tomatoes, or, what might be worse, Sehun might just confess without a second thought. Trust Sehun to do that; he has found himself doodling and scribbling hearts with his and Jongin's initials in his notebooks, and from there it is not a big step to actually admit it verbally, especially when he feels like exploding with all the feelings he has for Jongin (Baekhyun has told him that yesterday when he came over to do homework together that Sehun kept mumbling _Kim Jongin is so handsome and sexy and just perfect why are we not dating yet_ when spacing out; he hopes that will never happen in front of Jongin).  
  
And to prevent that, today, too, Sehun is running from Jongin. He has spotted the other male approaching his table at lunch - he is not sure if Jongin really wants to sit with Chanyeol, Baekhyun and him, he might just be passing - but Jongin is taking a step in their direction and that is enough to set him into a panic mode that starts operation _adios amigos I gotta save myself from major embarrassment_.  
  
Sehun leaves his lunch tray with his two best friends, only grabbing the sandwich and his box of milk chocolate. He can't go without food after all, not when there are three more classes later, meaning school will only end in 6 hours with not much time in between to eat. His steps are hurried when he rushes down the corridor, not daring to run properly because he might get caught by any prefects or teachers.  
  
"Oh Sehun, wait a second!"  
  
Oh shit. Sehun doesn't need to look to know it's Jongin. And scrap the risk of getting detention. He'd rather run than let Jongin get close and so he starts sprinting towards the main entrance, determination making him run faster than ever, but still he is no match for Jongin who plays soccer twice a week. Jongin has him cornered before he can push open the heavy doors to escape.  
  
Gulping, Sehun turns around and gives a smile. He hopes looks innocent enough.  
  
"Oh, hi, Jongin, didn't notice you," he says and chuckles, sounding terribly fake. Both Jongin and Sehun cringe at his higher than usual pitch.  
  
"Hi Sehun," Jongin greets back and the intense stare he gives Sehun makes Sehun anxious. Did he do something wrong? Accidentally hurting Jongin? Accidentally causing any harm? He can't remember having done anything bad, but who knows. His presence alone might be a disturbance to the other.  
  
"Uhm-" Sehun tries to retreat because Jongin is standing too close for comfort. His back is already pressed against the wall though and there is no way he can run now when Jongin has both hands on either side of Sehun's head. It is a compromising position and Sehun prays to God that no one is seeing them like this now, even if he secretly likes it. You know, shoujo manga and all. Or K-drama. This is a typical scenario in any high school romance story. Before his mind can drift off and create the most wonderful happy ending for the two of them, he is waken from his reverie by the sound of someone clearing his throat. Sehun blinks.  
  
"I just have one question," Jongin starts then and Sehun nods eagerly, showing that he is willing to reply and get this over with quickly.  
  
"I've noticed you running away from me. I mean, it is obvious you're avoiding me. Whenever I enter a room and walk towards you, you would immediately turn around and run. Like just now in the cafeteria," Jongin says. He pauses and that makes Sehun's anxiety flare up even more. Jongin’s just pausing for dramatic effect, right? Sehun can tolerate dramatic effects and pausing for emphasis, but only in movies, anime and drama. In real life it is actually horrible.  
  
"Is there a reason for your behavior? I mean, did I somehow do you any wrong without knowing it? We're classmates so it would be cool if we got along. Not to mention that people are starting to say that I must have been bullying you," Jongin says. “I’m not a bully and I prefer not being labelled one.”  
  
Sehun would really, really, really like to tell Jongin the truth about it all and help him, but that would mean confessing, and confessing does not seem like the optimal solution here. He is still dreading the moment Jongin learns about his crush because he is pretty much sure that Jongin is straight, so he will be rejected. And handling a rejection is not a thing Sehun is good at. Just his father ditching him when they have planned a day spent together is enough to make him sulk for weeks. How is he supposed to take a no from Jongin then?  
  
"Nah, you're just imagining things," Sehun says with that wide, fake grin still plastered on his face. "We're good, we're friends."  
  
Jongin still looks skeptical, but hey, he can't force Sehun to do anything, right?  
  
"So… it would be pretty cool if you could... uh... maybe move aside," Sehun adds then. "This looks awkward."  
  
He swears he can see Jongin smirk and that sight is enough to make Sehun feel all weak, wanting to give in, but no, how can he when his pride and self-confidence are at stake? He cheers himself up with words of motivation to stay strong, to oppose the currents and tidal waves that are Jongin's intense stare and the even more intense silence between them. He won't sway, no he won't.  
  
"Okay, fine," Sehun huffs and takes a deep breath. He knows he will regret it, but once the words are on his tongue he can't really stop them from escaping his lips though he wishes he could.  
  
"I kinda maybe have a crush on you. You make me all nervous, so I avoid you because, well if you hadn't notice, I'd usually stutter when you talk to me or I get all red in the face and it just gets super annoying because I know I shouldn’t be crushing on you because you're probably as straight as a ruler. Straighter than a ruler actually." Sehun chuckles nervously.  
  
There is another silence between them, heavier and more tensed than just moments ago. Jongin looks surprised, oh god, how can he be surprised when the signs have been so clear? Chanyeol is right. Jongin is too dense. He might be handsome, but he's not the smartest. His IQ is average, but his EQ is pretty low. Too low for someone as sensitive as Sehun.  
  
"Oh well..." Sehun starts, but can't finish because Jongin speaks up and interrupts him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not interested. Sorry, Sehun," Jongin says courtly, a little, apologetic smile on his face. Sehun would have been floating on cloud nine on any other day, the sight of Jongin's upturned lips is his favorite, especially when it is directed to him, but this time it doesn't have such an effect. Jongin has just brushed off his confession and all Sehun wants to do now is cry. He doesn't cry though. He just nods and smiles back, mumbling a "Well, I had that figured out before."  
  
As Jongin leaves, Sehun keeps staring at the other's retreating back, following only slowly when the bell rings to announce the end of lunch break.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rejection doesn't go so well with Sehun, but that doesn't mean that he will cry. Sehun hasn't shed a single tear so far. He is unexpectedly aggressive though. Baekhyun is over at his place and Chanyeol is, too, both his friends having brought ice cream that Sehun is shoveling into his mouth, not sharing the sweet treat. He shares a recount of his earlier encounter with Jongin and their conversation that lead to his confession instead.  
  
"At least you can now get over him," Chanyeol says. Sehun nods furiously and eats another spoonful of ice cream, the coldness numbing every other feeling out.  
  
"Time to find someone who is actually worth your time," Baekhyun adds and Sehun agrees with that, too. His reason agrees at least, his heart still hasn't let go of Jongin. Yet. But time heals all wounds, right?  
  
"Do you want us to introduce you to some people?" Baekhyun asks. Sehun ponders over it for a while but then shakes his head. He doesn't need to say more. His friends know that it is still a bit too early for Sehun to find a new target. After all, he has just experienced rejection a few hours ago.  
  
"We'll give you a week," Baekhyun chirps happily then. "Meanwhile we'll go scouting for the perfect boyfriend for a boy with a booty as nice as yours."  
  
Sehun doesn't even pay attention by now. He is too occupied with groaning in pain because he's been eating ice cream too fast, shock frosting his brain in the process.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun feels remarkably better. It has been two weeks now and although he hasn't been on a date yet, not because his friends haven't found anyone who had the potential to catch his attention, but for the simple reason that he doesn't feel like he's needing anyone else right now. Like this, Sehun is pretty much free to do whatever he pleases to, and lately, it has been gaming. Sexy, free and single. Sehun decides to stay like that for another while, boosting up his self-confidence and ego to forget the whole thing with Jongin and recover.  
  
Unfortunately, there is one thing that keeps Sehun away from recovering completely. And that thing is actually a human, a human by the name of Kim Jongin.  
  
He can't really explain the sudden interest, but lately, whenever his eyes accidentally wander to the boy he used to crush on, he finds Jongin looking at him. It is unsettling, but Sehun tries not to dwell on it too much. After all, he is on his way to get better and find himself someone more deserving of his love and affection after enjoying his time being independent and single.  
  
Unfortunately, Jongin doesn't seem to like his new plan much. The other keeps staring and Sehun feels more and more uneasy with every second. He doesn't need to look up to know that Jongin is lookng at him from the other table in the cafeteria. Jongin's gaze is so intense he can't quite ignore it, though he has gotten a lot better at hiding himself away now, usually using Chanyeol as shield. He's good at pretending he doesn't notice Jongin, too, that is if you ignore his red ears and lightly flushed cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been going on for a few weeks now. Jongin's stares are getting uncomfortable. Is it because Jongin knows that Sehun is gay? Is he disgusted by Sehun? Whatever it is, Sehun is determined to talk it out with the other to clear any misunderstandings as well as to draw a line. He doesn't want Jongin to become a greater presence in his life. After all, he has been rejected, so Jongin has no right to still be somehow relevant to him, if only by wordless stares.  
  
Sehun is determined, and now that he is not crushing on Jongin anymore, he is brave enough to seek Jongin out to talk without stuttering. He ignores his slightly faster heartbeat, explaining it with anxiety when he stands in front of Jongin who looks just as attractive as ever.  
  
"What is your problem?" He hisses. It is only Jongin and Sehun left in the classroom. Class has ended just a few minutes ago and as always, Jongin doesn’t leave before Sehun does. In fact, Jongin seems to be everywhere Sehun is going lately. He feels stalked, though he doesn’t have the courage to ask Jongin about that because he remembers having done similar things, just to find out the places Jongin frequents.  
  
"What problem?" Jongin mumbles, clearly nervous. Sehun can't tell why that is but he doesn't really care either he thinks.  
  
"You staring at me. I caught you often enough, so don't think of lying to me."  
  
Jongin lets out a soft sigh at that. "Can we not talk about this?"  
  
Sehun only snorts. "Not talk about this? Excuse you, Jongin. You were the one saying you weren't interested, but then you stare me up and down like... like a guy checking out girls!"  
  
For some odd reason Sehun feels breathless after half screaming hat. He is not very happy and neither is Jongin. Jongin seems to be shocked in the first moment, too, but he is catching himself quickly. Sehun can only hope that it means getting a clear reply quickly.  
  
"Maybe it's because I like you," Jongin mumbles then, eyes searching for Sehun's while he awaits a response. He is optimistic as always, Sehun can see it in his eyes.  
  
Although what Sehun hears is actually what he has wanted to hear, at the same time he knows he can't give in. Not only has he been hurt in his pride, it is also a jerky move in general to push people away only to flirt with them right after. Sehun is on his way to start liking someone else (he just needs to find out _who_ someone else is) and he doesn't need his ex-crush to interfere with his plans. Besides, it is too late now, isn't it?  
  
"Are you joking?" Sehun asks dryly. "If you liked me you could have told me last month. You could have told me when I told you about me crushing on you, but you didn't. Sorry to say that, Jongin, but I am not interested anymore. Please stop staring at me. It makes me uncomfortable."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is he thinking, wanting me after rejecting me?" Sehun rants. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun are listening to him silently as he paces through his room, almost like a predator circling his prey (and the preys in question are the poor friends that are sitting on the floor, not too keen on moving and possibly triggering some violent behavior like Sehun lunging at them). Sehun can be intimidating when he wants to, though right now he is not trying to be fear inducing. He just wants his best friends to listen and to help him sort through this whole chaos that are his feelings. He fears that he might still like Jongin, but he doesn’t admit that.  
  
"He is a player. He is definitely a player," he concludes after another half an hour of continuous ranting. "That must be why it didn't work out with Soojung. She's nice. It must have been Jongin's fault." Sehun is pretty happy to have it all figured out by himself. His friends have been anything but helpful, especially when they slip quiet comments like "Why didn't you give him a chance?" or "It's obvious you're still not over Jongin, you still like him". But at least they have given up telling Sehun an hour into their therapy session, knowing he won't listen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun has stopped staring at Jongin's back. He is still sitting directly behind his ex-crush but that is only because it is uncommon to change seats in the midst of the school year. He will have to suck it up, but hey, it's alright. It's just another seven months until graduation and the chances of them both attending the same university later is pretty low, considering their different academic abilities and capacities.  
  
That doesn't mean that he does not catch a glimpse of Jongin sometimes though. And now Sehun has to admit that Jongin doesn't look all that good. He looks less energetic and less happy than usual. He heard that Jongin got scolded by his coach a lot, too, for not being in form. But it's not Sehun's fault, right? Jongin did reject him in the past, and so his reaction has been only reasonable. Besides, Jongin can't be affected much. It's probably just the regular school stress or maybe family issues. Sehun shouldn't be concerned at all. It doesn't have anything to do with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's obvious you still like him," Baekhyun says. Sehun turns to look at his friend, a frown on his face.  
  
"What did you say?" Sehun asks, voice dangerously low. He doesn't like Jongin. Not anymore. He has stopped liking Jongin the moment his heart broke.  
  
"Baek, leave it," Chanyeol says in warning, but Baekhyun doesn't stop.  
  
"Honestly, Sehun, you're ridiculous. Both you and Jongin are moping because of the other. Jongin has given you a chance, he has tried asking you out, but you rejected him because your pride was hurt. You both could be a grossly lovey dovey couple now if you just threw away your man pride to tell Jongin that yes, you would really love to try give him another chance. You don't always get a second chance in life, so grab it while you can."  
  
"You're an ass of a friend," Sehun huffs and gets up, leaving. He can't listen to Baekhyun's bullshit any longer, not when he has decided to get over this Jongin drama. And what Sehun has decided he will get done. Determination has always been one of his greatest assets (“You mean stubbornness has always been one of your biggest flaws,” Baekhyun says).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How it has all come down to this, Sehun doesn't know. He and Jongin have been put together in a group to do a presentation. Okay, he does know. It is all Baekhyun's fault who has insisted on Jongin to join instead of Chanyeol and to his horror Chanyeol has been okay with that. The worst thing about this is that Sehun knows perfectly well what his friend is trying to do, and Jongin seems to know, too.  
  
They are currently sitting in Baekhyun's room. Sehun is sitting at the desk whereas the other two boys are sitting on the bed. Usually, Sehun would splay out on the bed to do homework, but he refused to be so close up to Jongin, earning himself death glares from Baekhyun, but hey, Jongin was on his side. He has gotten Baek off his back.  
  
Sehun is the one appointed to do research on Baekhyun's laptop (mainly because he’s sitting at the desk) while the other two are looking through their notes and textbooks in hope of finding something helpful. It is tedious work, for Sehun that is. He has been skimming through dozens of pages and not all were quite helpful. Maybe they should have gone to the library first. Sehun is pretty old school, preferring prints over screen versions after all.  
  
An hour later, Sehun gives up with a huff. Baekhyun chooses that moment to go downstairs to look for snacks, leaving Sehun and Jongin alone. Sehun does his best not to look at the other, pretending to be busy on his phone. But spamming Chanyeol is only fun when Chanyeol replies, and the games on his phone are getting boring, too, so he soon finds himself glancing at Jongin who seems to be watching him. Their eyes meet for a short second before Sehun turns away.  
  
"You know, we don't have to be that tensed around each other," Jongin says, his voice rather soft. "We're working on this project as a group, so let's be civil."  
  
Sehun scoffs. "I am civil. This is pretty civil, considering you breaking my heart only to ask me out later. I don't like players; no one really does."  
  
"But I wasn't playing with you," Jongin sighs and ruffles his hair, annoyed. Sehun feels annoyed, too.  
  
"Then would you mind to explain?" Sehun asks. His patience is running thin. All he wants to do is to stand up and run away, but he knows better than to do so. Baekhyun is somewhere around, ready to catch him (he’s pretty sure it’s a malicious scheme Jongin and his friends have been planning in the long run), and even in the case he succeeds to escape now, he would still have to deal with both Jongin and his friends later. Sehun tries to comfort himself that this will be the last confrontation. He won't have to talk to Jongin about this whole liking each other thing again after this.  
  
"You said you thought I was straight, right?" Jongin starts and Sehun knows where this is leading. He has imagined this talk in his head at first but dismissed that thought, not wanting to give a second chance to someone who had rejected him immediately without even giving a second thought about it before coming back to him.  
  
"So yeah, I thought that, too. But somehow after you told me you liked me in a romantical way I thought about it, too, and I watched you. You're actually... cute? Like... the male version of the type of girl I'd go out with, so I thought it through and came to the conclusion that why not? You're sweet, smart and actually really pretty and you like me, so..."  
  
"So you thought you'd try asking me out. You don't even have feelings for me, Jongin. You're just curious how it'd be like to date a boy, that's all," Sehun sighs. "Look, can't we just do our school work and forget this?"  
  
Jongin's shoulders slump down and he looks defeated. He doesn't speak up again and they both resume working on their group presentation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There is a cup of bubble tea on Sehun's desk on Monday morning. Sehun stares at it for a while, unsure why it's there. It looks fresh though. There are still ice cubes in there so it couldn't be a leftover cup, and when Sehun sits down to properly look at it, he finds a note attached to it.  
  
_You think that I don't like you, but I do. I will prove you. - Jongin_  
  
Sehun looks up right on time to see Jongin winking at him. All he can do is audibly sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is Sehun's turn to tidy up the classroom this week and the one he has been partnered up to do so is currently sick. Sehun grumbles, unhappy to stay at school longer and doing a work that is supposed to be done by two. He keeps muttering under his breath and jumps when someone taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Need some help?" Jongin asks and gives him a blinding smile. Sehun wants to tell Jongin no, that he can do it on his own, but Jongin is already taking the broom and pushing Sehun out of the door.  
  
"I'll do it for you and I won't tell the teachers. Go home and rest. Enjoy the rest of the day," Jongin says, too chirpy for Sehun's taste. He isn't sure why Jongin is so cheerful. Maybe because he knows Sehun would never let someone else do his work? That Sehun would stay back to do his work despite not really being on speaking terms with Jongin?  
  
They are working side by side, Sehun is cleaning the blackboard while Jongin is sweeping the floor. There is a silence between them, not too uncomfortable, but Sehun is tensed still. He doesn't quite like Jongin's declaration and promise to court him - that's how he has interpreted the text that came along with his drink this morning, delicious if he may add - but at the same time he loves it. Sehun has always liked people paying attention to him. Who doesn't? It is nice to feel relevant to someone, to be important enough for someone else to pick up on your moods and do little things to cheer you up. It's sweet. Jongin is sweet. No, wait, he’s not supposed to think that.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jongin asks when they are both finished. Sehun is shouldering his back, stopping mid motion to blink at the other boy.  
  
"Jongin, I-"  
  
"I meant it," Jongin interrupts him. "I might not be crushing on you like you were crushing on me, but I do like you enough to want to try it. That should be enough for a beginning, right? I might grow to like you more and more, more than you like me. How would we ever know if you're not giving me a chance?"  
  
Sehun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, inwardly chanting _this is not happening this is not happening_ like a mantra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long are you going to let Jongin court you?" Baekhyun asks. He has been shaking his head at Sehun's behavior. Jongin has been nothing but sweet, reading every wish from Sehun's eyes and lips to fulfill them and yet he has never seen Sehun appreciating it. Jongin is currently going to get Sehun a bubble tea, spoiling the boy to no end, while Sehun just sits there. But hey, at least Sehun lets Jongin sit next to him during lunch now, and Sehun hasn't been complaining about Jongin for the last two, three weeks either.  
  
"What?" Sehun asks. "He's not courting me anymore. We're dating," Sehun says with a grin. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun can't quite believe it.  
  
"How come you treat Jongin that badly?" Chanyeol asks tentatively.  
  
"He likes it when I'm a bit bossy," Sehun shrugs. Jongin comes back in that moment, a cup of bubble tea in his hand.  
  
"Chocolate with extra sugar and extra ice," Jongin says and hands Sehun the cup. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun stare as if they are waiting for something, and if it is a thankful kiss or peck they expect, it won't come. Sehun doesn't really do PDA and Jongin is the same. They do, however, hold hands under the table, giving each other secretive smiles.


End file.
